Dude, I Can't Sleep
by TheHeroBoyNamedFinn
Summary: (NO PAIRINGS, ONE-SHOT, BROMANCE) Jake can't sleep and Finn has to help him, a short but sweet fluffy one-shot about two bro's. There needs to be more bromance, I do not own Adventure Time or any of it's songs.


"Finn, psst Fiiiinnnn" a small voice echoed around the dark room, the only source of light from the moon. "Ngghh Jake?" The small adventurer questioned his voice hoarse and dry. "Dude, I can't sleep" Jake whined at Finn, hoping he wouldn't doze back to dreamland. Finn's eyes snapped open. The magical dog always slept peacefully and couldn't even be woken up at mornings; the only things that would disturb his dreams were Finn's scream or his paranoia that something is after them. Finn tries to keep record of all the times that his brother has had that weird feeling; he counted the time when the cute king posted a threat against them and when the bear was staying overnight in the house. "Okay man, what's wrong?" Finn asked, trying to get in a comfortable sitting position. "I have this weird feeling dude, like something is going to do something real fierce and…" Jake broke off the story and swallowed hard, staring at Finn with tears in his eyes. "J-Jake?" Finn asked, he'd never seen Jake cry before, if you count the time that he yelled at him for mocking Finn's urge to kiss Princess Bubblegum. Then something weird happened, Jake attacked him with a huge bear hug and Finn let out a small 'oof'. "Don't don't leave me Finn" Jake whimpered and Finn could feel hot tears leaking onto his P-jay-jay's. "Dude what? I would never leave my bro" Finn awkwardly patted Jakes back and his whimpers got softer, a little sniffle now and then. The dog looked up towards his human pal and smiled a little, he let go of him and sat in his lap. "Okay man, but I need to get some sleep *sniffle* we have a big day tomorrow" Jake looked expectantly at Finn, who stared back in confusion. "Hey Finn, sing Mom's lullaby, Please?" He sniffled loudly for extra puppy-eyes effect; Finn just smiled sympathetically at his adoptive brother and started fishing in his backpack. He pulled the handle and twisted it around, letting it go he took a deep breath and started singing:

Don't be weepy sleepy puppies,

Slip your slippers on your footies,

In the morning you get goodies,

Puppy hats and puppy hoodies,

No stripes or polka dots,

Heather grey and feather soft,

Baby pink or baby blue,

All the drawstrings you can chew.

As the two puppies stopped dancing he glanced at the bundle of snoring fur on his lap, he bit his lip and supressed a laugh at his friend. "Man, for a party dawg you are a big softie" he placed the music box to the side and tried to get into a comfortable sleeping position. "Shut-up Finn, I'll mess you up" Jake grumbled in his sleep, a grin spread across the hero's face as he carefully placed the sleeping dog in the mounds of blankets beside him. "I don't know why you'd ever think I'd leave you smart guy" Finn whispered to his brother, wriggling in his bed for a comfortable position. "Finn please don't die" Jake whisper-shouted, and Finn suddenly clicked. "Buddy! Buddy listen to me! I'm not dying any day sooner okay? Listen to me! Jake, I'm still alive and healthy it's just a dream" Finn roughly shook Jake and a massive smile graced his face. He propped an eye open and his grin turned into a smug look. "Who's the wuss now Finn?" Jake said with his eyebrow raised, Finn narrowed his eyes and punched his friend in the arm. "Jake! I was worried about you! You butt; you kept me up for nothing!" Fin grumbled silently as Jake felt guilt wash over him. "Dude, I'm sorry but you do worry me sometimes too. Stop going on dangerous dungeon crawls, I'm actually afraid of losing you" Jake told Finn in a serious tone, Finn just gave him a pat on the head. "Yeah, yeah whatever Mom." Jake fell asleep after that, the whole night was a blur to Finn, since he was too tired to remember anything. To Jake, that night was a reassurance, sure it was intended to be a prank but then he remembered the importance of his great friend and companion, Finn the human.


End file.
